Suave existencia
by Loops Magpe
Summary: El pequeño pecho de su hijo sube y baja, se llena de oxígeno recostado en sus brazos. Miroku, adormilado, disfruta de un momento tranquilo con su bebé. Pequeña viñeta para la actividad tributo "Porque la voz es eterna: en honor a Kōji Tsujitani" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


DISCLAIMER: La serie de manga y anime "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, así como sus personajes; yo sólo los tomo prestados por entretenimiento. También, esta viñeta fue realizada para la actividad tributo **"Porque la voz es eterna: en honor a Kōji Tsujitani"** del foro **"¡Siéntate!".**

Prompt: Está tan feliz que no puede hablar.

* * *

 **Suave existencia**

 _641 palabras_

El pequeño pecho de su hijo sube y baja, se llena de oxígeno recostado en sus brazos. Sentado cerca de la entrada, Miroku también se siente adormilado con los últimos rayos del sol pegándole en el rostro, casi al punto del atontamiento por esa calidez y el silencio que cubre todo su hogar.

No hay nadie además de ellos dos. Sango salió para recoger a las gemelas que desde la mañana fueron a jugar con Kagome e Inuyasha, aunque de eso ya hacía tiempo. No sólo las niñas están encantadas por la presencia de una persona nueva en su entorno y buscan cualquier excusa para ir con ella, para poder jugar o charlar entre balbuceos; Kagome es buena en prestar atención y seguirles la corriente, pese a no comprender parte de lo que tratan de decir. Su pareja se unió a la plática infantil, seguramente.

Miroku también hubiese ido de no estar el bebé dormido. Él, tan sensible a los ruidos como lo es cualquier niño de algunas semanas de edad —o puede que un poco más que el promedio—, tiende a llorar con frecuencia, y el viento de anoche le dio la excusa necesaria para que él mismo y sus jóvenes padres se la pasaran en vela hasta que cedió por el cansancio unas pocas horas antes del amanecer.

El monje respira profundo y exhala lentamente, mientras pasa entre sus dedos el cabello delgado y castaño, suave como pequeñas plumas. Es imposible el enojarse con un pequeño que aún no es consciente de sus acciones. También, su bebé le resulta inmensamente adorable con su cuerpecito suave de proporciones que le otorgan una encantadora apariencia indefensa.

Lo más poderoso en él son esos pulmones que usa para llamar su atención.

—Qué gordito —Miroku susurra con esa voz tierna que adquirió unos dos años atrás, a partir de la llegada de sus hijas. No sabe si la razón por la que el niño abre los ojos es por su llamado o por pellizcar sus mejillas regordetas—. Buenos días, Hide. ¿Descansaste bien?

Por supuesto, él no responde; se limita a verle con sus adormilados ojos redondos y su boquita entreabierta. Miroku analiza cada una de sus expresiones para preparase para una posible explosión de llanto si reciente la ausencia de Sango en su entorno, cosa que no pasa por la momento.

Hide se chupa los dedos por un rato hasta que suelta un gesto demasiado familiar a un bostezo, vuelto peculiar a causa de un estornudo ruidoso. Su padre se ríe brevemente por la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del bebé y acaricia su espalda porque ese es el método defecto al que tiende a acudir para tranquilizarlo.

Como respuesta a su trato afectuoso, el bebé cierra los ojos para volver de nuevo al mundo de los sueños, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa desdentada que le roba la respiración y que humedece sus ojos por algún motivo que no puede poner en palabras; no puede alcanzarlas, sólo se vuelve presa de la opresión en su pecho y otra sonrisa —la suya—, bastante bobalicona.

«¿Eres feliz, Hide?», intenta preguntarle entre más mimos que brotan con naturalidad, pero tal vez es una cuestión bastante adelantada como para atosigarlo. Cada quien encuentra la felicidad a su propio modo y Miroku, por experiencia propia, sabe que tiende a ser una búsqueda por demás complicada, aterradora, triste…

Y él la tiene ahí, por fin. Está en el bebé que descansa en sus brazos, o los amigos que posiblemente extrañaron su presencia esa tarde; en Sango que entra pidiéndoles a Akira y Azusa el hablar bajito para no molestar a su hermano menor; y en todas esas cosas sencillas que se han vuelto importantes y por las que, en un futuro cuando voltee hacia atrás, le harán sentirse satisfecho por todo. Está seguro de ello.

* * *

 _Hola. He aquí algo pequeñito para la actividad que tiene el propósito de honrar de algún modo el trabajo de Kōji Tsujitani, conocido en el fandom principalmente por ser el seiyuu de Miroku y que desafortunadamente hace no mucho falleció._

 _Para mí, su importancia en la creación de la imagen del personaje como lo conocemos ahora es enorme porque le dio algo tan importante como es una voz. Siempre he creído eso, por lo que desde hace años le otorgué su apellido a Miroku, y esta vez le doy una viñeta que intenta tocar aunque sea levemente el sentimiento de realización y satisfacción en la vida, eso que espero haya sentido respecto a él mismo, su esposa e hijo._

 _Gracias por tu trabajo y empeño. Lograste entrar en la vida de mucha gente que no te olvidará; eso es parte de volverte eterno._

* * *

 _Nota_ _:_

 _Tanto los nombre de Hide, Akira y Azusa comparten el kanji de «cuarzo»._


End file.
